


Death Do They Part

by Merfilly



Series: Wintergreen DCU Free For All Table [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even death does not stop the bonds between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Do They Part

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the Black Lantern concept, but was written prior to Faces of Evil and AUs canon drastically. I chose to put this at the end of the series because I rarely play in AUs where Wintergreen's death stuck.

//Just what do I have left?//

The old man turned the pages of the album, looking at the fading photographs. 

//Fading even as I do. How long since he last came or even deigned to call?//

Four marriages between them, a proposal that had ended before the question was asked, sons dead and distance with daughters. Were these to be the legacy left behind? Was every hardship and terror for nothing, between he and the man in question?

//Where did I lose you, old friend?//

The door opened then, as if by summoning of will alone, and the world's most feared mercenary stood in the open door.

Maybe it was Wintergreen's questioning thoughts, or perhaps just the ache and fatigue of too many years, too many bitter disappointments.

But he didn't move, as the bond of friendship parted on the edge of a blade.

`~`~`~`~`

_I only want to be free._

Images of the slaughter of the Madison family.

_Let me go to my rest._

Revenge, long held back, as Rose bloodies the sword with her uncle's life.

_What did I do wrong?_

A boy screaming in pain as his knee is shattered, the harsh lessons imparted by a man that had been so gentle, now warped and in control of the deadliest man alive.

_Where did I fail?_

The hunt for a girl who had done no wrong of her own will, death all around her and the child I loved like my own. Rose...

_Why make me see what I cannot change?!_

Her eye lost, a city destroyed, madness all around.

_Just let me be gone from this hell._

Son and daughter against the father, full circle as sword enters chest.

_Don't make me see, impotent to act._

* * *

The pull of the power was too strong for Wintergreen to deny, and DiDi could only watch. Destiny had written a path for this guest, and she had to remain on the observer's side again. She wished him well, and promised to see him again, unsurprised that several others were leaving her. She really did need to have a talk with both Destiny and Kid Eternity about her house's revolving door...

`~`~`~`~`

As Wintergreen felt the power swell within him, then settle and pulse into the obsidian ring he wore, he was also made aware of the host of others around him. The Martian, Phantom Lady, Jade, Hawkwoman...all members that had lately dwelled in Limbo, it seemed. 

The ring was the center of their power, and they had no batteries with which to recharge it. Their power source, after all, was life itself, and they had the charge of ending that which had not yet been fixed.

What Wintergreen understood was that this was his chance to correct a grave injustice, and he regretfully headed for Earth to do so, a newly cast Black Lantern of Death.

`~`~`~`~`

There were prayers that some soldiers said before battles, rituals to put their souls at peace with that which must come next. Wintergreen had never considered himself a man that needed them, save in extraordinary circumstances.

This day was one such, though, and he used the power of his ring to shield himself from all perceptions, easing his conscience. He knew that it was necessary, knew that the man his friend had once been would all but demand this come to pass.

Once the prayers were said, asking forgiveness and mercy both, the Black lantern began his hunt for the one they called Deathstroke, for the one he had known as friend.

`~`~`~`~`

There had been a time, once, when Slade Wilson was not the fully arrogant, all-knowing warrior he was now. He had found people to look to for aid, people to teach him what he wanted to know of the world.

One had been Frannie, his step-mother, mother to the half-brother that had slain so many of his closest associates. One had been his wife, Adeline Kane-Wilson, mother of his sons. Between them had been Wintergreen, and until the man's useful tricks had been fully soaked into his own skin, Slade had idolized the older soldier to a certain extent.

Maybe it was that lingering respect that made Slade hesitate, for he certainly didn't believe what he saw was real.

"Hello, Slade. How far you have fallen from that which I once saw," Wintergreen said, and the sheer pity mixed with a sad, slow anger made Slade strike the first blow.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade was faster, smarter, more aware of everything than even a Lantern could be.

Wintergreen had no intention of letting him have those advantages. 

"You've given up your word, given up your oath," he taunted, voice cruel and patronizing. Slade fought him harder for it, but little by little the endless taunts were having their effect. "You never could protect any of them. You think they'll be safe as they are now? Just because you've shoved them aside? No, Joseph follows in your footsteps, and Rose will be the same. Cut from your cloth, they'll never be true to anyone or themselves."

The words rang through Slade, striking the man he had once been, striking at the old code of an officer sworn to defend his country, striking at the father who had failed too many times.

In the end, it was the words, as Slade's judgment failed him, and Wintergreen found the ability to pull that nigh-immortal life into his ring, setting Slade Wilson free of who he had become.

`~`~`~`~`

Nothing but ash. Just like Grant, Joey, and Addie. Fitting. 

Wintergreen dropped to a knee. He was tired; he had gone to his rest and been jerked back from it. One last duty had called, and now it was done.

He could not help but weep. That his hand had been...he realized now, truly, just what Slade had felt when it had been Joey lost to himself.

There had been betrayal involved. Not from Wintergreen though. The betrayal had begun some time ago, culminating in today's merciful killing.

The world could breath again, the Wilson children would be safe, and only Wintergreen would grieve the necessity.


End file.
